Gracias a la lluvia
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: Una tarde en Hogsmeade. La inesperada lluvia y dos enemigos compartiendo un refugio. Harry Potter  Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo (excepto sus reviews )

Resumen: Una tarde en Hogsmeade. La inesperada lluvia y dos enemigos compartiendo un refugio. Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Clasificación: NC - 17

"_Fin de semana soleado, en Hogsmade" _ el pronóstico del tiempo del Quisquilloso nunca mentía…

- Esta hay que aprovecharla, hace mucho que no participamos de la excursión a Hogsmade, además los Chudley Cannons van a estar firmando autógrafos, ya sabes...

- Si, si. es el mejor equipo de quidditch de la historia – ironizó Harry un tanto aburrido. Su ánimo estaba algo decaído últimamente, las ganas de ir al pueblo ya no eran las mismas de antes.

- Hay que ir temprano, porque de seguro la fila será muy, muy larga – dijo el moreno con un tono de voz exagerado. Ron no había captado la indirecta de su amigo. Se encontraba demasiado emocionado.

Algo resignado y sin ganas de contrariar a su amigo Harry accedió al viaje, fueron al encuentro de Hermione y los demás compañeros.

Aunque estaban en primavera, aquella tarde el calor era insoportable, cada uno de ellos exhibían sus mejores atuendos de verano.

- Esto sólo puede ser producto del calentamiento global – decía Hermione mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Neville solo asentía al comentario de la castaña, se veía a todas luces que no entendía ni una sola palabra.

Entre comentarios y risas, habían llegado al pueblo.

Ron se apresuro para llegar primero a la sesión de autógrafos, obviamente él era el único en aquel lugar.

Las chicas fueron al salón de té de Madame Pudipié, las parejas de siempre se reunían allí.

Harry solo quería gritar de frustración, a su alrededor se encontraba el molesto Colin y su cámara, siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Ni rastro de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y los demás. Sólo tenía una opción, y mejorando su humor ante esta perspectiva, caminó rumbo hacia el único lugar donde nadie lo molestaría…

Un parloteo insistente lo estaba haciendo perder el poco autocontrol que poseía. Todavía no sabía como había accedido a que aquella molesta chica lo acompañara al pueblo.

Extrañaba el confortable frío de las mazmorras. Definitivamente, las altas temperaturas y el sol, eran enemigos del Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, cariñito, tesoro, ¿Me estás oyendo? – la irritante y melosa voz de Pansy Parkinson, lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Doy mi mundo por una buena maldición del silencio, ¿Qué las mujeres no pueden mantener su boca cerrada durante unos segundos???, ya déjame en paz- dijo esto mientras bajaba sus lentes de sol quedando al descubierto sus ojos grises que miraban a la chica con desprecio.

- Nunca tomas en cuenta lo que digo – una llorosa Pansy se alejo en dirección contraria al rubio.

Él por el contrario suspiró de alivio, además del calor sofocante, soportar a la Sly toda una tarde sería un martirio inimaginable, preferiría en su lugar, una buena sesión de cruciatus, cortesía del Señor Tenebroso.

Unas gruesas gotas de lluvia, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Había caminado sin rumbo fijo, feliz de haberse librado de la rubia cabeza hueca.

¿Será que es esto lo que llaman castigo divino? – Draco esbozó una mueca.- Imposible, un Malfoy no se rige por esos tontos preceptos muggles – dijo para si.

La lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente. – Y eso de que hoy sería un día soleado. Me pregunto si la maestra Trelawney es la responsable de los pronósticos meteorológicos del Quisquilloso – Harry hizo una nota mental, para luego preguntar a Luna sobre eso.

De todos modos la lluvia no importaba mucho. Una sonrisa malévola se curvó en sus labios, imaginando a sus "leales amigos" y su intento fallido de pasar una agradable tarde soleada.

Se alejó de la ventana. – Por fin podré pasar una tarde tranquila y agradable – pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes, ya que precisamente La Casa de los Gritos, no era un lugar acogedor, pero al menos, podría estar solo, y con eso bastaba.

El rubio odiaba el calor. Pero también le incomodaba la lluvia. Se había alejado del pueblo, y buscaba cualquier refugio – Aunque no sea digno de un Malfoy – pensó, mientras divisaba una casa a lo lejos, se veía bastante deteriorada.

El rubio no pudo evitar una mueca de asco. Pero, se encontraba totalmente empapado y con las ligeras ropas, pegadas a su cuerpo. Y no dudó en refugiarse en aquella casa, que se veía, para su alivio, totalmente deshabitada.

Harry recorría todas las habitaciones del lugar, estaba muy aburrido, y la lluvia de afuera no aportaba gran cosa al transcurso de la tarde, los rumores de que la casa estaba infestada de fantasmas parecían falsos, con casi dos horas cumplidas no había escuchado ni sentido nada hasta que un ruido que provenía del vestíbulo despertó su curiosidad.

Draco Malfoy había traspasado la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. Caminó unos pasos, para luego tropezar con algo sólido – Maldición – masculló entre gruñidos el rubio de Sly.

El moreno escucho una voz ligeramente familiar – De todas las personas que podrían llegar a este lugar, tenía que ser él – pensó Harry.

La tarde no podría haber sido peor para el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Primero, la patética de la Parkinson, luego el horrible calor, y la maldita lluvia que lo había obligado a refugiarse en aquella roñosa casa; sin mencionar que estaba completamente empapado.

Exhalando un sonoro bufido de contrariedad, el rubio comenzó poco a poco a despojarse de sus prendas mojadas.

Harry, quien espiaba a Draco, por un agujero en la pared, se quedó mudo de la impresión, y con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

El moreno se sentía atraído por Draco desde inicios del quinto año. Cada vez que compartían los vestidores, después de los partidos, había sentido el impulso de espiar al chico que le robaba el sueño. Nunca se había atrevido a ello. Ahora por fin, tendría su oportunidad.

Afuera el calor se había disipado totalmente dando paso al clima frío de siempre, pero Harry por el contrario sentía mas calor que nunca, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía despegar la vista de aquellos movimientos del rubio, era como siempre imaginó, sólo que mejor pues lo estaba viviendo.

Pronto llegaron las ganas de bajar a aquel lugar y calmar sus ansias de una vez por todas, pues solo eso podía hacer, y él era consciente de ello.

El rubio lentamente empezó a deshacerse de la camiseta mojada, que transparentaba la bien formada musculatura del joven, con un aire hasta casi inocente, tratándose de Draco Malfoy obviamente.

Harry gimió ante la vista del torso desnudo del rubio. Se mordió los nudillos de la mano, tratando de ahogar el sonido.

Una repentina corriente de aire, se coló a través de las incontables aberturas de aquella casa. El rubio se giró, mirando hacia el lugar en donde se ocultaba Harry.

Los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con unas esmeraldas brillando, a través de una de las aberturas de la pared.

El moreno ahogó un gemido de derrota. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Lo había descubierto espiándolo. Estaba perdido.

Draco se había quedado de pie, con una ceja levantada y la incredulidad pintando su rostro. El rubio evaluó su situación (como buen Sly, xD), se encontraba semi desnudo, empapado por la lluvia y excitado por la intrusión de su peor enemigo.

Sí, aunque le costara reconocerlo, sentía una violenta atracción hacia el maldito "niño-que-vivió-que-tenía-un-buen-trasero".

Harry abrió los ojos. Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar. – ¿Acaso imaginé que me había descubierto? – pensó, pero en ese instante el rubio se movió, e instantes después abandonó la habitación.

El moreno exhaló un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Se había ido. No podía creer en su buena estrella.

¡Merlín!, te veías tan sexy, así, todo mojado, mientras te desnudabas despacio – dijo Harry, mientras que, con una sonrisa perversa a causa del recuerdo, giró con la intención de abandonar también aquella casa, pues la lluvia había cesado.

Potter, puedes llamarme "Draco" si lo deseas – el chico de Gryffindor había cambiado rápidamente los colores de su rostro, de un escarlata, pasando a la palidez total, para luego quedar mudo, como si le hubieran hechizado con un petrificus.

De pie, frente a él se encontraba el Príncipe de las Serpientes, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su enemigo número tres (primero están Voldie y Snape claro está ).

Harry abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. En ese momento, deseaba cualquier cosa, ser el presidente del club de fans de los Cannons o un año de estudios intensivos con su mejor amiga.

Todo excepto a que el rubio lo hubiese descubierto.

Potter, ya sé que ésta es la impresión que causo en todos – dijo el rubio, en un tono bajo endemoniadamente sexy, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

El Sly se había acercado a un Harry totalmente asombrado, incapaz de pelear, de moverse, incluso de huir.

Forma parte del encanto de un Malfoy – el rubio dijo esto al oído del moreno. Harry se estremeció con el sólo contacto del cálido aliento de Draco en su oreja.

Espiar es un delito, ¿Lo sabías Potter? – continuó hablando, pegado a Harry, mientras su lengua acariciaba el delicado lóbulo del moreno, provocándolo lentamente.

Draco sonrió al ver cómo Harry se derretía con ese pequeño contacto.

Harry no podía pensar. Su cuerpo se lo impedía. Se había rendido fácilmente a las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaba el Sly.

Eres un chico muy malo, Harry, ahora tendré que castigarte – dijo el rubio mientras que empezaba a clavar los dientes suavemente, en el cuello del muchacho de ojos verdes.

El chico de cabellos azabache, emitió un suave gemido de placer. Le gustaba sentirse así, dominado por las manos del demonio de ojos grises.

Totalmente satisfecho con la reacción de Harry, el rubio había empezado a acariciar el trasero del chico, mientras lo atraía más hacia él.

Con un jadeo, Harry atrapó los labios de Draco. Los deseaba. El moreno mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del rubio, mientras éste emitía un gruñido como respuesta.

Ya ves Malfoy, que también puedo jugar cómo tú – dijo Harry, mientras Draco se acariciaba con la lengua el lugar donde lo había mordido.

Pues entonces juguemos – respondió Draco mientras volvía a acallar a Harry con un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas, juguetonas, se encontraron mientras, cada una, luchaba por dominar a la otra.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Draco lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, mientras el moreno jadeó cuando sintió la dureza del rubio, rozándole los muslos, haciéndole una anticipación del placer que vendría.

El Sly, había despojado al moreno de su camiseta. Ahora ambos estaban con el torso desnudo. Harry empezó a morder y jugar con los pezones de Draco, mientras éste atacaba sin piedad el cuello del moreno.

Con un ágil movimiento, Draco empujó a Harry hasta un deteriorado sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

Con ansiedad, el moreno empezó a meter mano en los pantalones del Sly, y éste rápidamente se despojó de ellos, quedando a la vista unos boxers de color negro, que contrastaba con la pálida piel de su dueño.

Harry jadeó, al ver el cuerpo perfecto del rubio, alargó la mano para volver a tocarlo, pero Draco se lo impidió – Shhh, ahora es mi turno, león – dijo con una sonrisa marca Malfoy.

El Sly, acalló las protestas del moreno con un apasionado beso, mientras que con las manos, acariciaba el bien formado pecho de Harry, quien frustrado por no poder acariciar a Draco, comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando un mayor contacto.

Lentamente, los labios de Draco bajaron hasta los endurecidos pezones del moreno, succionado, mordiendo ligeramente, arrancando a Harry, suspiros y gemidos de placer.

El moreno se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis total. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes, habría imaginado sentir todo el placer, que el rubio de Slytherin le prodigaba con sus manos, lengua, con toda su piel.

La lengua de Draco abandonó el pecho de Harry, para emigrar más abajo de su deliciosa anatomía. – Bendito deporte el quidditch – pensó el rubio, mientras cubría de besos el abdomen del moreno.

Draco… - suspiró Harry, con la frente perlada de sudor.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar. Empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Harry, hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que él.

Ambas erecciones luchaban por salir al exterior. Con un susurro, Harry murmuró un encantamiento, dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos.

Hey, eso es trampa, San Potter – gruñó Draco, evidentemente sorprendido por la iniciativa del que parecía, muy sumiso Harry.

Te dije que yo también puedo jugar – respondió Harry, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el ombligo del rubio, y aunque éste se arqueó buscando alivio con su toque, el moreno no retiró la mano de donde la tenía. Disfrutaba el intercambio de papeles, ahora era Draco, quien rogaría por más.

Pero un Malfoy, es Malfoy, y si por añadidura es un Slytherin, pues peor. Siempre se salían con la suya.

Con un simple movimiento, recuperó el control de la situación. Su boca se había adueñado del pene del moreno, y con esto, Harry olvidó completamente sus ideas de dominación.

Despacio, sin soltar la presa de la boca, Draco aventuró uno de sus dedos en las nalgas de Harry. El moreno se tensó al sentir la intrusión.

El Sly, comenzó a morder ligeramente el glande, relajando así a Harry, quien gustoso, se arqueaba buscando un mayor contacto.

Ésa era la señal que esperaba. Draco sonrió. Otro dedo, se introdujo en la apretada calidez de Harry, y luego otro más.

Draco – repetía Harry entre gemidos – No creo soportarlo más…

El rubio se posicionó entre sus piernas y se introdujo lentamente. Podía sentir cono las estrechas paredes de Harry, lo apretaban placenteramente. Gimió quedamente.

Pronto comenzó a embestirlo suavemente al principio. Las piernas de Harry, se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, apresándolo completamente.

Con una mano, volvió a estimular el pene del moreno. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, se veían enturbiados a causa de la pasión. Todas sus facciones se contraían a causa del placer.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y con la piel ardiendo. El sabor de los labios del moreno, el olor fresco que emanaba de su rebelde cabello, aún mucho más despeinado en esa ocasión.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Su piel parecía mucho más blancas, excepto por sus mejillas, que estaban sonrojadas. Sus ojos grises tan hermosos, lo hipnotizaban, sus jadeos lo excitaban más y más. Un cosquilleo característico lo volvió a la realidad.

Draco – murmuró – Ya no aguanto más. Y con un gemido, se derramó en las finas y blancas manos de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio, sintiendo las contracciones que el orgasmo había producido en Harry, también lo imitó, con un grito sordo de victoria.

Gracias a un hechizo de limpieza que Harry había conjurado para ambos, el rastro de su apasionado encuentro había desaparecido. Sólo las marcas en la piel de ambos, eran mudas testigos del hecho.

Potter – dijo el rubio mirando a Harry – Tenemos que irnos, es tarde, los demás podrían sospechar – terminó de decir, mientras rápidamente se acomodaba la ropa.

Hermione y los demás ya estarán preocupados – respondió Harry ya vestido totalmente.

Por tu seguridad, más te vale que nadie se entere de esto, Potter – dijo el rubio, y acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

Harry lo observó en silencio – No signifiqué nada para él – pensó con el ánimo bastante deprimido.

Ya en el pueblo, se encontró con sus amigos, quiénes estaban bastante preocupados. Luego de las disculpas y excusas pertinentes, se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo.

Unos ojos grises no se separaban del chico moreno de ojos verdes.

Odio los lunes – repetía Ron Weasley cansinamente una y otra vez.

Ronald, pareces un disco rayado – respondió Hermione enojada.

¿Un qué, qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Un disco es un artefacto muggle…

Aquí vamos de nuevo – pensó Harry hastiado. Las peleas de Ron y Hermione lo irritaban de sobremanera.

¿Música? ¿Cómo?

Ay Ron, eres un cabeza hueca. No me has prestado ni la más mínima atención – respondió Hermione bastante dolida.

Lo mismo de siempre. Hermione explicando, Ron sin entender y una nueva pelea entre ellos.

Cientos de lechuzas irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. Eran las encargadas de entregar paquetes y correspondencia.

Por fin un minuto de paz – dijo Harry, mientras sus amigos revisaban su correo en silencio.

Una lechuza de plumas negras voló en círculos, alrededor de Harry. En una de sus patas traía un encargo. El moreno sonrió satisfecho, acarició al ave, mientras pagaba el precio del paquete.

Sus amigos lo miraban expectantes.

Ron experimentó una decepción muy grande, al ver que se trataba solamente de la edición matutina del "Quisquilloso"

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry al ver la expresión de sus amigos. – Me gusta mantenerme informado. Los pronósticos del tiempo, son muy importantes, no hay que subestimarlos- agregó tranquilamente, mientras empezaba a leer, silbando por lo bajo.

Un guiño de ojos cruzó hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Definitivamente, el quisquilloso nunca mentía…

Notas Finales: Wiiii!!!! He vuelto jeje… Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mí escribirlo ojos de cachorro ¿Un review?


End file.
